Druid Staff
The Druid Staff is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Druid Staff is made of thorny wood (perhaps Gash Root), with brambles draping along the sides and a large spiral making up the head of the staff. Two pieces of green cloth have been wrapped around the shaft of the staff. Offensively, the Druid Staff offers a subpar stat and a reasonable boost. However, the Druid Staff is more notable for its defensive capabilities, with solid boosts to all of , and , along with occasionally granting the status. It can also inflict with Weapon-elemental attacks, which synergizes with its unleash to make it fairly powerful early game. Overall, the staff offers an interesting mix of defensive and offensive capabilities, though it tends to be outclassed by more specialized staves. The Druid Staff resists , , and , with the latter two becoming immunities when maxed. Found inside a chest next to the farmer's market in Hope Harbor, it is guarded by a pack of Putrid Worms. * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 45% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Poison+Virus |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoSkillPower = 50 |AutoSkillChance = (150%) |BonusSkillPower = 90/4 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 120% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = Cactus |item22number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 3 |item32 = Cactus |item32number = 3 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 5 |item42 = Gash Root |item42number = 10 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 4 |item52 = Gash Root |item52number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, had 30/50/70/85/100% chance of inflicting Poison instead of Tired (with same status strength), and didn't give Regen. }} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoSkillChance = (25%) |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = Cactus |item22number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 3 |item32 = Cactus |item32number = 3 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 5 |item42 = Gash Root |item42number = 10 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 3 |item52 = Stumpy Gloop |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Stumpy Gloop.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie